


Astral Infection VS Rorez Parasite

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [4]
Category: Calamity Mod, Orizifian, Terraria
Genre: Astrum Aureus needs more attention guys, Gen, Hero of Terraria, Merg is the Terrarian, Orizifian is my original work, Wall of Flesh dies (is that a spoiler?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: When the Terrarian finally destroyed the Wall of Flesh, the Astral Meteor was not the only alien virus that came to the world...
Series: Assorted Calamity Mod fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749208
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Purgatory's Assault

**Author's Note:**

> Merg is a YouTuber that I watch who did a series on Terraria Calamity Mod. His link is here:  
> https://youtube.com/user/MyEveryRottenGiggles  
> I just wanted to include him in here as a tribute to him playing the mod, he introduced me to it through his videos.
> 
> Also, I kind of got carried away writing the Wall of Flesh fight. If not for the obvious Calamity references, it could pass as a whole Terraria one-shot in and of itself, despite that not being my intention, nor being the focus of this crossover.

**Prologue: Purgatory’s Assult**

Deep within the Underworld of Terraria, its Hero stood, upon his long, self-constructed wooden bridge. The Hero had built it in minutes, where those before him would have taken years, if they did at all. He stood, determined, his cherry face and sunglasses contorted in concentration.

Yes, he was a cherry, in a human form. As his sunglasses already upon his face would indicate, he would tell you to “deal with it” if you ever questioned why Terraria had chosen him of all people to be its Hero.

In fact, the cherry man had chosen himself, from another world.

But that was beside the point.

The cherry man, Merg, had tried, and failed, to kill this Boss many times before. He was certain, however, that this time, he wouldn’t lose. Last time had gotten the Wall to a few percentage points off of its fall, as his GUI had shown him. The real difficulty was surviving all of its attacks.

He admitted that he had rage-quit the fight. 

  
And after that, he had searched for the item that had caused him all of this pain. Death. An odd little Rod that glowed with a purple energy and held a typical Satanic Pentagram at its tip, which seemed to be watching him.

Mocking him.

He raised the Rod, and an awful sound emitted from it. Painful. Once it was over, a voice in his head mocked him.

_”Death is not active, not fun enough for you?”_

He did not respond.

This had been a few minutes ago. Thank God for the Hellevator that he had made close to his home.

In Hell, he had run along to the end of his World. A medium world, so it didn’t take that long. A demon holding a doll which resembled a human he had awoken nearby, but had lost all use for, flew by, then at the Hero. With a few shots from a bow made from the Gel of the Slime God, the demon was fallen, and its doll, in Merg’s hands. Perfect.

He reached the end of the world. He knew that doing this killed the Guide, but he had no other choice if he was to beat this newest version of Calamity, or even Terraria itself.

Without further ado, he drank his potions, and threw the doll into lava. The Guide burned alive up above, releasing the Wall of Flesh down below.  
Purgatory’s Assault had begun.

Merg shot at the Wall and its hungries non-stop, glad that they fell faster than before. He dodged lasers, shot his bow at the Wall and its minions, and ran backwards on his platform.

It wasn’t much a fight as it was a massacre, as minutes later the Fleshy Monster was on its last bit of HP, with nothing to protect it, and with hundreds of arrows sticking out of it. The cherry man ran towards the Wall, drawing the Geltic Blade and slicing apart the helpless creature, until the Souls of Light and Dark emerged from it.

A few messages popped up in his GUI:

The ones from Vanilla Terraria, which still hadn’t had its Journey’s End yet.

The one about the Sunken Sea trembling. Ooh! He hadn’t seen that one before!

”A star has fallen from the heavens!” That would be the Astral Infection, yes.

There was another one, however, that made him pause:

“Something has appeared near the Astral Infection...”

Huh. Ominous... and he hadn’t even found the Astral Infection either, since it had literally just spawned into the world. He shrugged, though, as he grabbed the loot from the Fell Wall.

_ **-And then, near where the Astrum Aureus lay dormant, a voice spoke out. A deep, rumbling voice, this one more clear to hear, as it was generated through magic, not the limiting vocal chords of a human.** _

_ **-And its words were those of Pure Terror:** _

_ **-“Welcome to another Universe, Everyone. I am Lord Rorezimal from Orizifian.”** _

_ **-...** _

_ **-That was more confusing than terrifying. Regardless:** _

**Astral Infection VS Rorez Parasite**


	2. Rorezimal presence... and departure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Rorezimal makes his presence known, then disappears, for he has nothing to do in this world.

Chapter One: Rorezimal Presence:

* * *

Lord Rorezimal, from Orizifian, had appeared right next to the dormant Astrum Aureus.

He summoned his scepter, which is definitely spelt that way, and used it to poke the Titanic Machine.

Due to his immense control of his powers, this did not instantaneously destroy the entirety of the Universe, but instead, dealt thousands upon thousands of points of damage to the poor Giant Spider Thing.

Its flames rose up, as it scanned for the threat to the Infection.

Locating the Lord, it analysed him...

"Lord Rorezimal."

He was made entirely out of tightly coiled bundles of a vaguely organic black substance, with the viscosity of tar.

These coils of substance formed themselves into the humanoid shape, but stretched vertically to be nine foot tall creature.

On the chest area of the demonic entity, there was a four pointed star, made of a dark red, crimson substance.

One that glowed, menacingly...

From it, many vein-like structures spread throughout the body of that thing, supplying it with power through its glow of power.

And its shoulders took the cake on being non-human, as they were instead gigantic blades of shoulderpads, stretching out his full body width apart from where his shoulders should be, and curved upwards.

And from those shoulderpads, an orange cape flowed downwards, and it was on fire.

He wore a shirt and trousers, though since they were made of the same substance as him, you couldn't tell, save for the pink glow that showed the damage they had gone through.

The trousers glowed orange, however, and clearly intentionally spelled out "R O" "R E Z". ROREZ.

In his right hand was his scepter, whilst nothing was in his left.

His face was one of disappointment, his crown barely fitting on his head.

His skin was a tanned white...?

Whatever he was, he had a deep voice, one that echoed out around the Aureus as he spoke:

_ **"Well then, this was idiotic, and meaningless. Time to be back home, at my city, Rorez. The city I rule, for I am its saviour."** _

And with that, he glowed an intense, vibrant magenta, and when that faded, he was gone.

The Aureus could not find any traces of his presence nearby, and thus decided to power down, to recover its health.

* * *

And departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's it, everyone!  
> To be honest, I wanted this to be an epic journey of some kind, but couldn't find any motivation to update this.  
> I just want to let this sit here and rot for eternity.  
> And also give a proper description of what Lord Rorezimal should look like, since my drawing skills are so god-awful next to my writing skills.  
> I mean, come on. FOUR THOU- no, SIX THOUSAND WORDS.  
> Yeah, time to get back to writing that one. A week goes by faster than you'd think.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord Rorezimal is also on YouTube, talking half of the time about Orizifian concepts and the other half of the time, just talking about whatever he wants.  
> Here:  
> https://youtube.com/channel/UC41NK0jR_F8BJQucWcnxNow  
> Watch it. And know that this fic and all the Orizifian-related fics will make more sense if you cross-reference it with this.


End file.
